


Eyes on Me

by Khellamendra



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 08:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17957318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khellamendra/pseuds/Khellamendra
Summary: The castle has acquired an interesting infestation. Jiggle eyes seem to be popping up everywhere and Allura is not amused.





	Eyes on Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ebhenah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebhenah/gifts).



The castle had somehow acquired a rather odd infestation.

Allura had been the first unintentional victim. Her scream brought both Coran and Shiro to her room at the same time on high alert.

Bursting in they saw Allura sitting in her robe in front of her mirror, feet pulled up. “Princess are you alright?” Shiro asked, looking for the source of her distress. The woman scowled and shook her head.

“No, I am not alright. Some sort of creature has found its way into my chambers. I could have lost my hand or worse!” She exclaimed though neither Shiro nor Coran seemed to know what she was referring too. Glaring at them both, she pointed to the floor. “There, it’s right there!”

Looking down, the only thing Shiro saw was a hairbrush. Bending over, he reached for it. “Be careful! I think when I threw it I must have stunned the creature but it could simply be playing dead.” Her sudden outburst made him hesitate before reaching out and grabbing it anyway. Standing back up, he looked at it but it looked like a normal hairbrush. Turning it over, he sighed in annoyance.

“Princess I don’t think you have anything to worry about. It’s not alive.” Shiro said, looking at the ridiculous and oversized jiggling eyes that someone had stuck to the back of the brush. Coran leaned over to get a good look at it, noticed the eyes and moved back.

“It seems that your quick thinking has allowed you to vanquish the foul creature. Well done princess!” Coran’s words seemed to do the trick as she finally put her feet down and put a hand to her chest as she breathed a sigh of relief.

“What? No, it was never al-look.” Shiro peeled one of the eyes off, holding it up to the two horrified looking Alteans. “What’s wrong?” The two of them looked at each other before Allura put a hand over her mouth and fled the room. Even Coran looked more than a little ill and wouldn’t quite look at Shiro or what he was holding.

“It’s...well it’s a bit in bad taste don’t you think? It’s already dead after all.” Coran finally said and Shiro had to resist rolling his eyes.

“Of course, I apologize. I’ll go...dispose of it.” He could feel a headache coming on already. It was too early in the castle’s day cycle for him to be dealing with these two.

By the time the second instance happened, he had already forgotten about that morning. Tablet in hand, he stood next to Pidge as the green paladin worked. They had gotten several drones from their last mission to a Galra base after Pidge had pointed out how efficient they were at helping with repairs. Especially in the harder to reach places that seemed to plague the castle.  
After a few modifications, they were ready for their first real test run. Pidge was already typing away, muttering to herself. “Ah-hah!” With a small noise, the drones came to life, floating above their stations. Not looking up, fingers continued to input commands as the three of them flew off in different directions. Looking at his own tablet, he patched into the cameras on each of the drones.

“Everything looks good so far.”

Pidge smirked. “Just wait.” She promised, wheeling herself over to the desk to bring up Allura on the screen. Brown eyes flitted between both screens as the drones moved to their designated stations with Shiro keeping an eye on them. So far none of them had bumped into anything or gotten off course. The second one had already reached its area and fixing the small frayed wires.

Three had disappeared into the vents to find the source of interference. One was floating around the green hanger scanning things. “Their scanner functions are running the algorithms pretty easily. I was worried about uploading both Human and Altean subroutines but it’s actually working better than I expected. “What do you think Allura? Does it seem to be translating everything correctly?” Pidge asked, not even paying attention when the drone flew past.

“It looks like it. This is excellent Pidge! If we can use these all over the castle, it could save so much time. Although-”

Pidge frowned. “Although what?”

“It’s just, well are we are certain the Galra can’t take control of them again?” She asked carefully. The frown on the smallest paladin’s face only deepened.

“I’ve made sure to run ever scan there is, including a few I created myself. Their programming is simple but my firewalls aren’t.” She shot back defensively. “I’ve also made sure to wipe all their original programming and change their network protocol. There’s no way that the Galra will be able to take control of them. They’re-”

The sudden shriek cut Pidge off and even Shiro looked up. Pidge had been getting a little heated but he didn’t think it required such a strong reaction. Allura pointed, handshaking. “Wh-what is wrong with them?” Sharing a look with Pidge, they both looked back at the drone.

“Uh...nothing? We just said they’re working correctly.” Pidge’s words didn’t seem to placate the concerns.

“No! I mean what is wrong with its face?” She asked, voice rising as annoyance set in. Walking closer, they both looked at the back of it before Shiro leaned over to look at the front of it.  
Sighing, he rubbed his temple. “Turn it around.” Doing as instructed Allura leaned forward this time.

“Is that the same creature that attacked me this morning?” She asked incredulously. Holding out her hands, the drone floated into them as Pidge inspected the fake set of eyes.

“Not sure what you’re talking about but they’re harmless.” Showing the drone off, she shook it carefully, making the eyes go crazy. “The eyes are fake Allura, someone stuck them on the drones. Actually, it seems that the eyes aren’t interfering with anything. In fact, they’re kind of cute with eyes.”

“Cute?” Slamming her hands on the desk, Allura stood up. “Did you bring those things here?”

Pidge tsked, insulted at the accusation. “No, I didn’t.” Pushing up glasses she smirked. “But I like them. I think they make the drones more interesting.” Letting it go, it went back to its task. 

“You can’t be serious. Shiro, I think we need to have a discussion about this...eye problem.”

“Of course Princess.” As soon as Allura cut communication with a huff, Shiro rolled his eyes. “Let’s get this over with.”

\--------------------------------------

Standing at the front of the room, he cleared his throat. “I’m sure you’re all wondering what this is about-”

“Wait where’s Lance?” Hunk asked. Shiro wasn’t sure how he had missed it but the blue paladin was the only one not there. As if on cue he ran into the room, out of the breath as he plopped down on the couch next to Allura.

“Sorry guys but now that the most important person is here, we can begin.”

Shiro shot Keith a look when he muttered something under his breath. He wasn’t sure what had been set but somehow Lance seemed to know it was about him as blue immediately zeroed in on him. “What was that mullet?”

“I’m sure you’re all wondering what this is about,” Shiro started again, a bit louder, voice firm. Eying the both of them, Keith crossed his arms but neither of them pushed it.

“I am.” Hunk offered timidly.

“Thank you Hunk. I’ll keep this brief. Someone is causing a...disturbance and it needs to stop.”

Lance leaned back and put his hands behind his head. “What disturbance are we talking about exactly? I haven’t noticed anything.”

“I haven’t either.” Keith offered. “ Everything’s been pretty normal as far as I can tell.” Looking at Hunk the yellow paladin shrugged.

“Well, I certainly have! It seems that no matter where I go there are eyes everywhere!” Allura protested. The three of them exchanged a look.

“Eyes….everywhere?” Lance asked carefully. “Princess are you-”

“I am not crazy, Lance! Shiro has seen them too.” She returned heatedly as he put his hands up.

“Woah I believe you. Don’t worry, I’ll protect you, Princess.” He said with a wink. Allura didn’t seem to know if she was okay with that or not. At least having someone else believe her seemed to help and she slipped back to silently stewing.

Hunk hesitantly held up his hand. “What exactly are we talking about again?” It was Pidge who stepped in this time, picking up her laptop to show the rest of the room. Someone had added a pair to the smooth surface.

“These. They’re not an entirely uncommon thing on Earth. How they ended up out here remains to be seen. Either way, they're in various places around the castle including the drones we recently acquired.”

“Oh, those! There was one on my favorite spatula. Very cute, I even named him.” Hunk said with a big grin.

Lance perked up, digging through his pockets. “I got something too now that I think about it. Here it is!” Holding out his hand, he showed off the small rock. A pair of all too familiar eyes were stuck on it. He offered it to Allura. “It’s harmless, promise.” Reluctantly she took it, holding it as if it might come alive and bite her. “See? Isn’t it cute?”

“I suppose it is...not as bad as originally assumed. Is this a common human custom?” She asked, still skeptical. Shaking it, she grimaced when the eyes moved and was quick to give it back to Lance. “I take it back. That is unsettling.” 

Shiro felt another headache coming. “Guys I don’t need to know why this is happening or who did it. As long as it stops. Understood?” A chorus of agreement went up. “Good, dismissed.” Waiting for them all to leave, Keith lingered behind. “Sometimes I forget how old they are.” He admitted.

“You know who’s responsible,” Keith said, following Shiro out of the room.

“We don’t know that for certain.” Shiro reasoned. Not that he hadn’t thought the same thing but he was trying to give everyone the benefit of a doubt. Keith obviously didn’t believe in that even if it was slightly tainted by bias.

Stopping before his room he snorted. “Whatever you say. As long as he doesn’t-”. A sentence was cut off by a choked gasp followed by stuttering noises as Keith tried to find words and failed. Glancing past Keith into the room, it wasn’t difficult to understand the problem. Nearly everything in the room had those same eyes but this time in varying sizes. In the end, it manifested in a very loud yell. “I’m killing him!”

Shiro was quick to grab Keith. “Woah hold on we-”

“Oh, we know exactly who did it. There’s no one else who would.” he shot back.

“I know. Look let me handle this okay?” Tentatively he let go of the red paladin, ready to grab him if he tried to leave again. Hands clenched, Shiro could see he was struggling with it. In the end, shoulders fell slightly.

“Fine. Just deal with it before I do.” Stepping into the room, the door shut behind him, leaving him alone in the hall. Running a hand through his hair he knew what he had to do next. The next step was locating him. Not that he was eager for the conversation. 

Turning the corner, he didn’t have a chance to think too much on it. He had already seen the one person he needed to talk to.

“Lance.”

Pausing, the blue paladin glanced back. Hands in his pockets, Shiro almost missed the small smirk as Lance started moving again. “What’s up?”

“I think you know.”

Humming softly, he nodded. “I think I do.” He could tell Shiro was waiting for more but the only sound was their footsteps. Stopping, he twirled around and smiled. Gesturing towards the door with his head, Lance went in first. Even after the door closed, he watched Lance take a few trinkets out of his pocket. Each one was set on the desk next to a few spare eyes. “You’ve been really busy lately, Kashi.”

Despite himself, Shiro’s expression softened at the familiar nickname. “You know how it gets. We’re in the middle of a war.”

“I know. We’ve had this conversation before.” Lance mutters, leaning against the desk. “And I get it but it doesn’t make it suck any less.”

“So you did all this because you wanted my attention?”

Lance shrugged, kicking at the floor. “Mostly. I saw them at that earth store during our last visit to the space mall and I just couldn’t resist. I loved those things as a kid. At first, I was fine with just using them on my own stuff but then you got super busy and that wasn’t enough. So I started putting them other places to see if you’d notice.”

It had worked, probably even better than Lance had expected. “Lance-”

“I know alright. You’re the leader and I agreed that I understood what that meant.” He parroted. “But I can’t help it if I need more of your time. I don't like it but I can't help but think about how we don't know how much time any of us have or what could happen. And I know, okay, that happens in situations like these.” he said, angrily wiping tears away. 

“That part of being an adult is accepting that but sometimes I don't want to. Sometimes I like sticking jiggly eyes on stuff and spending time with my boyfriend. Sometimes I need to forget that all this is going on. Sometimes I...I-”

Arms wrapped around the shaking form, letting him bury his face against a firm chest. Hands soothed over a back. “I know,” Shiro said softly. “I'm sorry. I keep trying to do everything on my own. Trying to take responsibility for everything even though you and the others tell me not to. I just want all of you to survive this.”

“We want you to survive this too. You are as much a part of this team as anyone else. You're just as important, especially to me.” Brown eyes softened as tear-stained blue looked up at him. “You cannot make me go back to Earth without you. No one will believe I was ever with you otherwise.”

Shiro couldn’t stop the snort from the words. That seemed to be enough to break the tension, laughing coming from the both of them. It took a moment for them to stop, both smiling this time. A thumb wipes away stray tears. “How can I beat that logic.”

“I am serious though. About you making.” Lance clarified, cheeks flushing.

“I know and I’ll try to do better okay? I’m still trying to remember how all this goes. It’s been a while. Just try to be patient.” Fingers gently lifted a chin up. “Okay?”

The flush deepened. “Okay but if you start slipping, I’m busting out the jiggly eyes,” he warned.

Shiro chuckled. “Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was for my giftee for the-shance-games over on tumblr. We have a discord server that you should absolutely join and help share the Shance love.


End file.
